Où es-tu Zéro ?
by FandeYaoi97
Summary: Zero a disparu une semaine après le jour où Kaname est parti avec Yuki. Paniqué, le directeur Cross appelle Kaname et lui demande de l'aider ! Kaname va-t-il l'aider? Et où est Zéro? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait été enlevé?
1. Chapitre 1

_**Où est passé Zéro ?**_

Kaien était dans son bureau il était désespéré. Depuis que Yuki était parti avec Kaname, Zéro a complètement péter un câble et il a disparu depuis 1semaine.

Le directeur décida alors d'appeler le roi des vampires...

**Domestique**: Bonjour, manoir des Kuran a l'appareil!

**Keien**: Pourrait-tu me passer Kaname sil-te plaît ?

**Domestique**: Oui patientez quelque seconde.

Elle déposa le téléphone et alla frapper a la porte du bureau de son maitre. Elle frappa Tap...Tap...

**Kaname**: Entrez!

**Domestique**: Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais le directeur de l'école vous a demander au téléphone!

**Kaname soupira**: C'est bon j'y vais...

Il n'avait pas très envie a chaque fois que Kaien l'appeler c'était pour lui dire des mauvaises nouvelles! Et sa en devenait lassant...

**Kaname**: Oui, que me veut-tu ?

**Kaien**: C'est a propos de Zéro !

**Kaname**: Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec lui ?

**Kaien**: Depuis que tu et partit en emmenant Yuki avec toi il est devenu complètement dépressif, et là il a disparu depuis 1semaines et il n'est pas rentré une seule fois pour manger, prendre des affaires ou autre... !

**Kaname**: Ah bon !

Kaname lâcha un second soupir d'ennuie, encore se chasseur !

**Kaname**: Je vais voir se que je peut faire ! Mais ses plutôt étonnant qu'il n'est pas revenu pour le sang !

**Kaien**: Merci, tu c'est très bien qu'il n'y a que ton sang qu'il désire maintenant ! Dit-il avec une pointe d'énervement.

**Kaname sourit**: C'est vrai après tout j'ai aussi le sang de Shizuka dans mon corps. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**Kaien**: Oui bon tu me rappelle si tu a du nouveau !

**Kaname**: D'accord.

**Kaien**: Au revoir.

Kaname raccrocha le téléphone, il appela Seiren et lui demanda de rechercher des information sur l'emplacement où pourrais se trouver Kiryu et elle partit dès qu'elle

en reçu l'ordre.

* * *

Zéro commencer a rouvrirent les yeux... Il avait affreusement mal a la tête et aux jambes. Il se releva d'un seul coup en se rappelant qu'on l'avait assommé en le frappant sur la tête. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne virent rien, c'était noir il essaya de trouver un interrupteur mais n'en trouva pas... Jusqu'a ce que la porte s'ouvre et laisse apercevoir une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir !

Zéro était bouche-bé devant cet homme.

Lui c'est impossible, Asato le grand-père de Takuma .

**Zéro**: Qu'est-ce-que je fout ici ? Et toi pourquoi tu es là ?

**Asato**: Tu le saura bien asser tôt !

**Zéro**: Quoi ?

Asato se mit a rire, d'un rire tellement fort que Zéro crut que ses tympans aller exploser... Quand il vu que Asato commencer a partir et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il se mit a courir mais arriva trop tard la porte était fermé, alors il se mit a donnait des coups dessus et à criait.

**Zéro**: Ouvre cette porte ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Relâche-moi !

Mais Asato était déjà parti.

Alors il ne pu que se recroquevillé dans un coin et attendre que cette enfoiré viennent lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'il le bute et puisse s'échapper.

Mais Asato ne vinrent que le lendemain et Zéro avait faim, soif il avait besoin de sang…

Asato entra et le virent, il rigola et se coupa un peu le poignet, son sang coulé pour venir faire de grosse goute sur le sol. Les yeux de Zéro devinrent rouge, son sang ne santé pas la même odeur que celui de Kaname mais sa pourrait apaiser sa soif de sang pendant peut-être 3 à 4h. Il commença a s'approcher de Asato, celui-ci en le voyant arrêta de faire coulé son sang et dit

**Asato**: Tu es tellement assoiffé que tu t'approche comme si j'était une proie !

**Zéro**: Hein ? Se réveillant. Comme si j'aurais bu ton sang dégoutant !.

**Asato**: Tu préfère celui de Kaname ?

**Zéro**: Hum ! Celui de Kaname et beaucoup plus appétissant que ton sang misérable !

Asato énervé par ses propos lui balança un gros coup de pied dans l'estomac.

**Asato**: Tu n'es pas prés d'avoir du sang ! Tu pourras hurler de douleur tampis pour toi !

Il parti en fermant la porte en laissant Zéro le traité de tout les noms.

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

_J'espère que sa vous a plu ?_

_Laissez-moi votre avis dans un commentaire ! Please ?_

_Merci pour se qui suivront mon histoire._

_C'est vrai que c'est bizarre d'avoir Asato dans mon histoire, car il n'apparait jamais dans mes rêves…_

_Mais sa personnalité… va bien lui aller pour le personnage qu'il va être…_

_Je n'en dis pas plus ses a vous D'attendre la suite et donner moi se que vous mettrez pour la suite, genre Asato bat Zéro, le viole ou alors il soit doux, attendrissant…_

_Et Kaname si il développe des Sentiment a l'égard de Zéro. Et que fera-t-il ? Ira-t-il le sauver ou il le laissera où il est ?_

_Cette fic est encore en construstion, elle doit être corriger. _

_La suite ne sera pas avant les vacances je pense, enfin c'est pour ceux(celle) qui voulaient savoir :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Demeure de Kaname._

Kaname était assis à son bureau attendant que Seiren vienne le voir. C'est alors qu'il entend frapper à la porte.

_**Kaname:**_ Entrez

La porte s'ouvra et c'est Seiren qui entra.

_**Seiren:**_ J'ai les informations que vous m'aviez demandées, mon seigneur.

_**Kaname:**_ Bien. Il tendit la main pour prendre les papiers et commença à lire. Lorsqu'il eu finit il dit:

Prépare-moi une voiture nous allons chercher ce Kiryu.

Seiren obéit et parti d'un seul coup.

Kaname appela un domestique. Celui-ci arriva.

_**Domestique:**_ Vous m'avez demandé, monsieur ?

_**Kaname:**_ Oui, je voudrais que vous gardiez un oeil sur Yuki pendant mon absence, Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, dîtes-lui que je suis en

voyage d'affaire pour un bon moment.

**_Domestique:_** Bien, monsieur. Et votre voiture et préte.

**_Kaname:_** D'accord. Prévenez Kaien que j'ai trouvé où était Zéro, mais reste plus qu'à savoir dans quelle demeure il est.

* * *

_Du côté de Zéro._

Asato était entré dans la pièce et s'approchait dangereusement de Zéro. Celui-ci se sentit piégé. Asato s'approcha et attrapa Zéro par le bras et le

colla à lui.

Zéro essayait de se débattre, mais Asato était bien trop fort et il n'avait pas son Bloody Rose.

Asato lui prit son menton et leva sa tête et l'embrassa violemment, sans douceur. Lorsqu'il manqua de souffle il se dégagea. Du sang coulait de ses

lèvres.

_**Zéro:**_ Espèce d'enflure, je vais te buter.

**_Asato:_** Essaye donc. Dit-il en souriant.

Zéro ferma ses poings tellement fort que du sang commença a couler de ses petites blessures. C'est alors qu'il alla mettre un gros coup de poing

dans le visage d'Asato, Asato, surprit, rugit de colère. Il frappa Zéro au visage, dans le ventre ce qui fit que Zéro tomba en se tenant le ventre de

douleur et commença a lui mettre des coup de pieds partout sur son corps. Ce-ci dura jusqu'à ce qu'Asato soit essoufflé. Avant de partir, Asato

l'attacha. Ses pieds pendaient et ses mains étaient liées et attachées au plafond.

Il sortit, toujours enragé, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_Du côté de Kaien._

Il se faisait un sang d'encre. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Kaname, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il se rua sur le téléphone et décrocha.

**_Kaien:_** Oui, C'est Kaien à l'appareil.

**_?:_** Oui, m'a demandé de vous appeler, je suis son domestique.

**_Kaien:_**D'accord, avez-vous des nouvelles ?

**_Domestique_**: Oui, m'a dit de vous dire qu'il avait trouvé où était Zéro qu'il restait plus qu'à savoir dans quel endroit précis. Il est partit en

voitur peine 1 minute.

**_Kaien:_**D'accord, merci beaucoup.

**_Domestique:_** a dit de ne rien dire à et dire que est en voyage d'affaires et ne sait pas pour combien de temps.

**_Kaien:_** D'accord je ne lui dirais rien si elle me pose la question je lui dirai ce que vous venez de me dire. Merci et au revoir.

**_Domestique:_** Je vous en prie. Au revoir

Kaien sauta partout tellement il était heureux mais encore un peu inquiet car il ne savait pas l'endroit.

* * *

_Du côté de Kaname._

Je suis en voiture depuis 10 minutes, j'espère que je vais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Pourquoi dois-je aider cet Hunter, mais bon après tout il a sauvé Yuki.

Je me demande ce que peut bien faire Zéro chez ce vieil homme, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver où il habite et savoir où est Zéro.!

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

_Voici la fin du chapitre 2. J'espère qu'ils vous a plût._

_Merci a ceux qui me suive et me mette des revieuws. _

_Dites-moi ceux que vous en avez penser.! Please, Merci._

_Et désolé de l'énorme retard que j'ai eu mais avec les examens je ne pouvais pas. Merci._


End file.
